Zombie King
Zombie King is the tenth zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that appears in Dark Ages. As a king of the zombie army, its main role is to provide support and boost morale of its Peasant Zombies. Any Peasant Zombie nearby will be granted additional toughness it provides. Meaning, the Peasant Zombie will transform into Knight Zombie. It doesn't move, rather, an Announcer Imp will appear on a tile in the first row, blow a horn, and the Zombie King will crush the Announcer Imp and remain on that tile until defeated. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Dense Grants knight helms to nearby peasant zombies. As Shakespeare once wrote, "Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown." And Zombie King couldn't agree more. It is incredibly difficult to get a good night's sleep with a crown on your head. That thing is all kinds of uncomfortable. Gallery zombieking_hd.png|Zombie King Dark Ages Part 2 Ad.png|Seen in a promotional pic. kingz_am_hq.png|Almanac entry Rey Zombi Llamando.jpg.png|The Zombie King granting a helm to a Buckethead Zombie Rey Zombi Caballerizando.jpg.png|The Buckethead Zombie is turning into a Knight Zombie. MOARZOMBAYKING.PNG|Zombie King without its arm. Zombayking.PNG|A dead Zombie King. impkingzombie.png|Imp announcing the arrival of the Zombie King. Trivia *It is the only zombie who does not have its speed listed on its Almanac Entry. **This is because the Zombie King cannot move. *** However, it moves exactly like the Imp Cannon. ****Strangely enough, Imp Cannon has its speed listed. Most likely this is how fast it shoots. *It is the second zombie who provides support with Dr. Zomboss being the first one. **Dr. Zomboss' way of providing support is that he will compress all zombies that he summoned in one square with the zombie with a least toughness or so will be the leading one. This provides him enough time to evade or to charge forward. *William Shakespeare's passage "Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown" is a reference to the first scene of the third act of Henry IV. **It only implies that King Henry IV should have not seized the throne from Richard II and had him murdered. ***He also slightly resmebles King Henry IV. *If you look closely you can see it is crushing another zombie. **It is the Announcer Imp. *The Zombie King in its Almanac Picture is seen with a scepter. **It uses the scepter to grant zombies knight helms. **It can upgrade Coneheads and Bucketheads, as well as regular Peasants. * When it dies, a necklace on its neck is revealed. * If you look closely you can see part of his belly sticking out from his clothes meaning he is way too fat to fit his clothes. * This and Treasure Yeti are the only zombies has Dense toughness. ** Before the 2.4.1 update, Pharaoh Zombie has the same toughness. ** The Announcer Imp is the one in the Dark Ages trailers. He was holding two parts of a coconut and making a galloping horse sound to pretend that the Knight Zombie was riding a horse and they would stop by and visit the Jester Zombie and the Imp Monk zombies. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies